Fragments V
by Aliathe
Summary: 'Fragments' series. [Amateur] Poems inspiring story ideas I may or may not write. Essentially prompts. [Reincarnated!OC and Byakuran]


**Disclaimer:**

 _I don't own KHR! or the cover picture._

* * *

 **Reincarnated!OC**

 _Cassandra_

* * *

Being reborn?  
It ain't fun.  
One bad slip?  
And you're done.  
You can try...  
... but you can't run.  
So laugh and smile.  
It's already begun.  
Just don't be surprised  
when you face death, son.  
Now it's only a matter  
of death by fire or gun?

_._._

Roses are bloody.  
Thorns will cut, too.  
Dying, then death...  
What is my cue?  
Confused, bewildered.  
One thing is clear.  
There's nothing to be done...  
But push through the fear.  
Reincarnation's not worth it.  
If I could, I'd sue.  
I can't, though, so I'll settle...  
For simply killing you.  
Oh? What's this?  
A glare, a tear?  
Why, I thought you knew better...  
You can't hide from a seer.  
It isn't any trick.  
Or mystic voodoo.  
Not from curses, or swears...  
Nor a saccharine coo.  
I don't mind if you mock me.  
Sneer, leer, and jeer.  
For I'll be the one laughing...  
Over your forgotten grave, my dear.

* * *

 **Prompt Idea:**

An OC is reincarnated into the KHR! world. [Time Period = 7 years before the Tenth Generation. Gender = Your Choice.] They're really confused at first, but pick up quickly on where they are. After a few minutes of freaking out, they calm down and begin to plan, since they were always very pragmatic/logical in their first life, and prefer to know exactly what they're doing.

They're an orphan in this life, living at an orphanage somewhere in Europe. Remembering that they need a near-death experience in order to unlock their Flames, they're understandably hesitant about doing so, and decide to manage without trying for their Flames. They try to warn some of the soon-to-be-dead canon characters about their future, with the excuse of being a 'seer'. None of them believe them, mocking them, and a few try to attack them for having suspicious knowledge. In the end, those who were warned followed the same canon sequence.

[Example: The Vongola heirs, Lavina, the Varia before the Cradle Accident, etc.]

Frustrated since no one listens, they decide to take things into their own hands, since if Byakuran successfully takes over, they'd probably die, and if Tsunayoshi manages to defeat him, they might die anyway. They don't want to die again, which is their main priority. So they plot to kill Byakuran while he's still young. On the journey of tracking him down, they get caught in a Mafia gun-battle crossfire, and nearly die from a bullet wound. Stumbling off, their near-death triggers their Flames, which keep them going until they heal. [Flames = Your Choice.]

Now in their late teen years, they finally find Byakuran, and attempt to kill him. He's fine, of course, but manages to convince them to work for him. 'You fear death, right? Then what better place to be protected than right by the bringer of death himself?' /They're less than sane from two lives, and being driven by an obsession for so far has burned out their resistance; they don't care about 'good' and 'evil' now, they just want to _live_ without worrying anymore./

They, in turn, convince Byakuran to go after Tsunayoshi earlier, since Byakuran believes them about being a seer. 'If I'm going to join you, there's no point in you dying by Tsunayoshi's hand, since I'd die next.' 'Hm~, is that so? How cruel of you. But alright, I can see the logic in that.' He orders _them_ to do it, though. From Tsunayoshi's point of view: 'This isn't anything personal, you understand,' the stranger explained. They raised something that glinted metallically, and his blood froze as he was trapped, helpless. 'Really, nothing personal. You or me, you see?' The gun shoots fire from hell, and Tsuna remembers nothing more.

Maybe some sort of wishy-washy epilogue-teaser thing at the end?

 _Do you think I should write it as an one-shot? Or would someone else like to take up the prompt?_

 _Warning: It'd probably be a really cutscene-timeskippy-flashy-odd one-shot._


End file.
